Ludzie bezdomni/Tom pierwszy/Mrzonki
Powrót z wywczasów letnich doktora Antoniego Czernisza stanowił dla świata lekarskiego jak gdyby otwarcie roku. Doktor Czernisz był prawdziwie niezwykłym człowiekiem. Jako lekarz zajął jedno z pierwszych miejsc nie tylko w Warszawie. Imię jego było na ustach publiczności, powtarzało się w pismach specjalnych i nieobce było naukowemu światu zagranicy. Owszem, wyznać trzeba, że tam cieszyło się większym uznaniem niż w domu. Dr Czernisz pochodził ze sfery ludzi biednych. O własnej sile ukończył nauki, zdobył sobie imię w świecie i byt. Stosunkowo dość późno, bo dopiero po czterdziestym roku życia, gdy już był człowiekiem zamożnym, ożenił się z kobietą wielkiej piękności. Pani Czerniszowa była „jedyną nadzieją” rujnowanej rodziny półarystokratycznej. Wyszła za mąż nie z miłości prawdopodobnie, lecz z przekonania. Była to swego czasu żywa bojowniczka emancypacji. Z biegiem czasu dzieci przychodzące na świat, obowiązki i stosunki usunęły ją od życia szerszego, ale nie zburzyły jej aspiracji i wierzeń. Do sprawy uczciwej zawsze przyłożyła ręki. Już to nie były dawne prace tchnące entuzjazmem, ale jeszcze tkwił w nich pewien umiarkowany zapał. W salonach doktorostwa Czerniszów gromadziła się sfera myśląca. Wszystko, co Warszawa miała wybitnego, znajdowało tam gościnę. Przyjęcia rozłożone były w ten sposób, że jednego tygodnia w umówione środy zbierała się inteligencja wszelkich zawodów, drugiego – tylko lekarze. Jeżeli w dniu niewłaściwym przybłąkał się ktoś spoza koła medycznego, był gościem pani. Grono lekarskie nie trwoniło swych zebrań środowych na gawędkę. Zgromadzenia te, początkowo obejmujące grupę najbliższych przyjaciół gospodarza, literalnie wciągały ludzi. Jeżeli kto miał ukończoną pracę, to ją tam czytał; jeżeli nastręczył się komu w praktyce niezwykły wypadek, to tam był podawany do wiadomości kolegów. Przybył ktoś ze świata, z wycieczki naukowej, tam zdawał sprawę z tego, co widział i do stosowania w kraju, w granicach sztuki lekarskiej, za słuszne uważał. Posiedzenia nie miały charakteru napuszonego, ale też nie trąciły szlafrokiem. Liczono się z nimi, a co ważniejsze, lubiono je. Gospodarz, człowiek skromny a mądry, pełen dystynkcji i słodyczy, pani domu czarująca każdym słowem i gestem, salony, w których znajdowało się urządzenie wytworne, niejedno dzieło sztuki, a nade wszystko owa atmosfera myśli, wyższości prawdziwej i kultury – przyciągały wszystkich. Judym, który doktora Czernisza znał będąc jeszcze studentem, złożył mu w pierwszych dniach września swe uszanowanie i został zaproszony do koła. W połowie następnego miesiąca odbyła się pierwsza środa lekarska. Dr Tomasz wybrał się na to zgromadzenie... z odczytem. Wahał się bardzo długo, lękał i zapalał, aż wreszcie postanowił przedstawić rzecz swoją: Napisał ją dawno, jeszcze w Paryżu. Teraz przypiął do niej wstęp i trochę cyfr statystycznych miejscowych. Dr Czernisz zachęcał go do czytania tej pracy (której zresztą wcale nie znał) usilnie i wymownie, prosił, a nawet zobowiązywał. – Jak to? – mówił – kolega pytasz się, czy masz nam pan wyrazić myśl, którą przywiozłeś z Paryża po dwuletnich blisko studiach... Więc cóż mamy czytać, gdy się zajdziemy? To, co wiemy wszyscy, co tu między sobą obgadaliśmy tysiąc razy?... Judyma przekonywały te argumenty tym skuteczniej, że za granicą zdarzało mu się czytać w towarzystwach różne wypracowania. Było w tym nawet nieco ambicji z lichszego kruszcu... Powstrzymywała go tylko jakaś trwoga czysto lokalna. W dniu oznaczonym jeszcze raz zbadał swój rękopis, ubrał się w czarne szaty i o zmroku wyruszył. Gdy miał już przekroczyć bramę domu, uczuł mocne ściśnienie w gardle, które wnet zwyrodniało w zupełną chęć odwrotu. Była nawet chwila zupełnego tchórzostwa... Mimo to przycisnął wreszcie guzik dzwonka, nad którym widniało nazwisko „Dr Czernisz”. Wnet usłyszał z bólem w głowie kołatanie we drzwiach zasuwki, szereg tępych dźwięków, wydających coś jak bełkot czy jak śmiech szyderczy... Wszedł na marmurowe schody zasłane szerokim, barwnym chodnikiem, do rzęsiście oświetlonego przedpokoju i poczuł na ramieniu dłoń gospodarza. Otoczył go gwar mężczyzn żywo rozmawiających. Niezgrabnie, potykając się na dywanach, zawadzając o meble, przyszedł wreszcie, prowadzony przez Czernisza, do kozetki, z której podnosiła się śliczna kobieta. Miała może lat trzydzieści. Była ubrana bez elegancji, ale z takim wdziękiem obłóczyły ją te proste suknie, że Judym uczuł zaraz swoją wrodzoną szewską strachliwość i wprowadził w czyn niemniej szewskie ukłony oraz maniery. Pani Czerniszowa spostrzegła to jego stropienie się i wnet nie tylko zrozumiała je z całą żywością natur szlachetnych, ale sama czuła się równie zmieszaną i nieszczęśliwą. W tej chwili dr Tomasz przypomniał sobie, że bez względu na ten brak jasności umysłu, który w danej chwili przechodził, ma jeszcze czytać, zabrać głos wśród tych ludzi obcych, pewnych siebie, przygotowanych do sądu, do rozmowy i do wyładowania konceptu. Doktorowa mówiła z nim o Paryżu i usiłowała to sprawić, ażeby się poczuł swobodnym. W części jej się to udało. Judym powziął dla niej rozpaczliwą sympatię. Zaczął mówić... Tymczasem ktoś inny przysiadł się z lewej strony, ktoś trzeci odwołał ją w drugi koniec salonu. Rozglądając się, gdy sam został, Judym spostrzegał wielu lekarzy. Znał ich z widzenia, ze szpitala i z ulicy. Uściśnieniem ręki mógł przywitać ledwie paru. Siedział w swym fotelu sztywnie, ze zdrętwiałymi nogami, które jak kłody tkwiły na miękkim dywanie i przechodził męczarnie oczekiwania. Co chwila u drzwi brzęczał dzwonek i nowa osoba ukazywała się w jasnym świetle. Gdy już salon i przyległe gabinety napełniły się zupełnie, dr Czernisz swym cichym, miękkim głosem zawiadomił zebranych, iż kolega dr Judym, świeżo przybyły z Paryża, odczyta pracę swą pod tytułem... Kilka uwag czy Słówko w sprawie higieny... Judym słuchał tego zawiadomienia z formalnym przerażeniem. Jednakże gdy oczy zgromadzonych zwróciły się do niego, ochłódł, wstał pewien siebie, zbliżył się do małego stoliczka, wydobył swój rękopis z bocznej kieszeni surduta. Gwar wolno, jakby niechętnie, zamieniał się na szept, w którym brzmiał dźwięk mętny... Judym... Judym... niby akord gasnący w przestrzeni. Dr Tomasz zaczął czytać. We wstępie, ukutym robotą kowalską ze zdań i wyrazów pełnych erudycji, była mowa o współczesnym stanie higieny. Nie tylko sentencje, w których ten sam rzeczownik powtarzał się kilkanaście razy, ale i myśli były twarde tudzież znane jak "Powrót taty". Prelegent czuł na sobie i widział niby we mgle spojrzenia zimne, ostre i już ubarwione drwiną. Ale to mu dobrze zrobiło. Czytał o nowych usiłowaniach w sprawie dezynfekcji, stosowanych w szpitalach, które zwiedził, o nowych środkach i zabiegach, na przykład o chinozolu, o przeróżnych stosowaniach sublimatu, o wszystkim, słowem, co z książek i czasopism obcych wygrabił. Zaczęło to poniekąd interesować słuchaczów. Ciekawość ich wzrosła, gdy opisywał nowe środki dezynfekcjonowania mieszkań prywatnych, jak niepolimeryzowany formaldehyd i inne. – Ta kwestia wypełniła pierwszą część rozprawki. Na początku drugiej Judym zadał sobie pytanie, co nauka, tak bardzo w ogóle interesująca się sprawą zdrowotności, przedsiębierze dla higieny życia motłochu. Ażeby zbadać tę kwestię ze stron rozmaitych, zaczął opowieść o zjawiskach, które miał możność widzieć w Paryżu i gdzie indziej. Mówił tedy o trybie życia tak zwanej armii rezerwowej przemysłu, o bandach koczujących, przepojonych absyntem, balujących w sali du Vieux-Chéne, przy ulicy Mouffetard, albo w sali de la Guillotine itd. Była to długa historia. Słuchano jej z pewnym zajęciem. Prelegent opuściwszy ten przedmiot zwrócił się do opisu instytucji noclegowej, Château-Rouge. – Chodziłem tam często – mówił – a nawet, wyznać muszę, spędziłem w tej norze jedną całą dobę. Nigdy nie wyjdzie mi z pamięci ten sen nocy zimowej. Wchodzi się tam z małej uliczki Galande, leżącej w sąsiedztwie Notre-Dame, w najstarszej dzielnicy paryskiej. W pobliżu kwitnie sławny szynk Pére-Lunettes. Klientela dawnego pałacu „pięknej Gabrieli” (D'Estrées) jest dwojakiego gatunku. Pierwszą stanowią „goście” zwiedzający, drugą – biedacy, którzy tu znajdują tani absynt i kilkugodzinny przytułek. Tak zwana consommation kosztuje w Château-Rouge 15 centymów, za co gość ma prawo siedzenia przy stole tudzież oparcia dwu rąk i głowy na jego krawędzi aż do godziny drugiej w nocy. W czasie mroźnych i dżdżystych wieczorów goście, z których, rzecz prosta, ani jeden nie posiada własnego mieszkania, leżą po prostu jedni na drugich. Wyrzuceni po pierwszej w nocy, rozłażą się w cztery strony świata. Jedni idą spać pod mosty, na fortyfikacje, do Lasku Bulońskiego, na Váncennes... Inni, którzy mają w kieszeni kilkanaście groszaków, szukają jakiegoś marchand de sommeil. Największa ilość nocuje w Château, po czym jedni idą do Hal Centralnych, ażeby za dwa sous spożyć soupe au riz, a w ciągu dnia za kilkanaście, czasami za kilkadziesiąt centymów pomagać urzędowym tragarzom. Inni, zbieracze ogryzków papierosowych, niedopałków cygar, czekają przy pomniku E. Doleta , na placu Maubert, już o godzinie szóstej rano, i robotnikom dążącym do fabryk sprzedają torebki z wytrząśniętym tytoniem po 10 centymów sztuka. Château-Rouge może w sobie pomieścić kilkaset osób. W zimowe noce bywa ich tam pięćset. W pierwszej izbie z bufetem zbierają się przeważnie kobiety i dzieci, ponieważ kopci się tam w blaszanym piecu. W drugiej, dawnej sypialni pięknej kochanki Henryka IV, leżą na gołej podłodze sami mężczyźni. Za prawo snu do drugiej w nocy właściciel pobiera od każdego 10 centymów. W izbie trzeciej, ozdobionej freskami, którą zowią „senatem”, ludzie śpią na stołach i na ziemi. Tam zbieracze niedopałków wydmuchują z gilz swój towar i układają go w torebki, tam les dos czekają cierpliwe na swe marmittes, nocne pracownice, które ich utrzymują. Tam śpią znużeni akrobaci podwórzowi, częstokroć tatuowani, drobni rzemieślnicy, ludzie, których zajęcie stanowi pławienie psów w rzece, otwieranie dorożek przy dworcach kolejowych, wyławianie zdechłych kotów i inne fachy, nie nadające się do ogłoszenia. Z lewej strony od „senatu” jest izba, zwana salon des morts, gdzie pokotem leżą pijani, chorzy albo osoby cieszące się względami gospodarza. Istnieje wreszcie tzw. „salon”, z freskami wyobrażającymi dzieje zbrodniarza Gamahu, zabójcy M-me Bannerich. Zwykle jakiś nędznik objaśnia te tajemnicze bohomazy gościom zwiedzającym albo im śpiewa w argot parisien piosenki, które ukazują bezdenną nędzę rodu ludzkiego, jak ta, na przykład, zaczynająca się od słów: C'est de la prison que j't'écris; Mon pauv' Polyte, Hier je n'sais pas c'qui m'a pris; A la visite; C'est des maladi's pui s'voient pas, Quand ça s'déclare, N'empéch', qu'aujourd'hui j'suis dans 1'tas; A Saint-Lazare! Kiedy do Château-Rouge wszedłem po raz pierwszy, miałem na głowie cylinder, więc uprzejmy właściciel pałacu wziął mię za Anglika zwiedzającego osobliwości miasta, i z lampą w ręce oprowadzał po swej instytucji. Była to noc późna. Rozmowa nasza i światło budziły niektórych gości. Spod muru podniosła się uliczna dziewczyna w łachmanach, z twarzą obrzękłą, spieczoną przez jakiś ogień wewnętrzny, i przez kilka minut patrzała na mnie dużymi oczami. Ten wzrok był tak straszliwy, tak nieopisany, że, jeśli wolno użyć słów poety: „aż dotąd pali moją duszę”... Tego rodzaju wyskok liryczny zdziwił słuchających: Poczytywano go za zwrot krasomówczy i puszczono płazem niefortunną przygrywkę na sentymentalnej fujarce. Judym tymczasem uczuł w sobie istotny „ogień”, który pali duszę. Opowiadał o dzielnicy Cité Jeanne d'Arc, w sąsiedztwie szpitala Salpétriére, mieszczącej kilkadziesiąt mieszkań wyrobniczych. Każda familia ma tam swój kąt, lecz wszyscy przez cienkie ściany słyszą nawzajem swe kłótnie; dzieci całymi gromadami snują się po schodach, rynsztokach i ulicy, zarażając się wzajemnie chorobami i zepsuciem. Kobiety żyją w nierządzie, mężczyźni hulają. Nawet ten cień ogniska domowego znika u mieszkańców Cité Dore, Cité des Khroumirs oraz Cité de Femme en Culotte za północno-zachodnimi fortyfikacjami. Jedno z takich obozowisk składa się z alei chałup otoczonych śmietnikami, po których łaziła dawniej właścicielka gruntu, eks-śmieciarka, nie wiadomo czemu w męskie szaty ubrana, i zbierała komorne. Drugie zbiorowisko składa się z istnych chlewów wzniesionych na wolnych terenach, gdzie dzieci śpią na kupach gałganów i brudu, gdzie Haussonville widział wiekową niewiastę skrobiącą żyły mięsne ze starej kości śmietnikowej na skórkę sczerniałego chleba – tudzież parę starców, „mającą za mieszkanie bud na kołach, w której ci „ludzie przenosili się z jednej cité do drugiej. Niech nas to przecież nie przyprawia o smętek. I my mamy swój własny „Paryż” za murem powązkowskim oraz dzielnicę żydowską wcale nie gorszą od Cité des Khroumirs. Warto choć raz w życiu przejść się zaludnionymi ulicami w stronę żydowskiego cmentarza. Można tam zobaczyć wnętrza pracowni, fabryczki, warsztaty i mieszkania, o jakich się filozofom nie śniło. Można zobaczyć całe rodziny sypiające pod pułapami sklepików, gdzie już nie ma ani światła, ani powietrza. W tym samym gnieździe kilku rodzin leżą stosy wiktuałów, załatwiają się rzeczy handlowe, przemysłowe, familijne, miłosne i łotrowskie, praży się jadło na śmierdzących tłuszczach, kaszlą i plują suchotnicy, rodzą się dzieci i jęczą przeróżni nieuleczalni wlokący kajdany żywota. Te miejsca odrażające wzdychają, gdy się przechodzi. A jedynym na to wszystko lekarstwem jest antysemityzm. A na wsi? Czyliż nie jest zjawiskiem pospolitym lokowanie dwu rodzin z mnóstwem dzieci w jednej izbie, a raczej w jednym chlewie folwarcznym, gdzie znajduje się spiżarnia, odgrodzona deskami, z kupą gnijących ziemniaków i zbiorem żywności, jak kapusta, buraki itd.? Robotnicy nieżonaci (fornale), tak zwani stołownicy, mięso dostają tylko na Wielkanoc i Boże Narodzenie, a tłuszcz w strawie okraszonej stęchłą słoniną, czyli tzw. sadłem, w homeopatycznej dozie, gdyż przy większej ilości, z racji silnego odoru i smaku sadła, strawa nie byłaby jadalną. Specjalnego pomieszczenia dla siebie ci ludzie nie mają. Śpią w stajniach i oborach pod żłobami, dziewczęta zaś w jednej jakiejś izbie, nierzadko razem z kupą mężczyzn. U żonatych parobków w jednej izbie, wśród błota zalegającego od ścian na wiosnę, hodują się razem dzieci i prosięta. Zgromadzeni przyjmowali te wszystkie szczegóły w milczeniu, które nie wiedzieć co oznaczało. Tymczasem mówca wchodził w fazę, o jakiej marzył. Uczuł w sobie jakby zarzucenie się żelaznego haka na czekające ogniwo i szarpnięcie całej duszy na wysokość zimnego męstwa. Wówczas dowodził, że jakkolwiek tego rodzaju objawy dzikości są rezultatem bardzo wielu przyczyn, to przecież mają także jedną – w obojętności lekarzy. – Umiemy – mówił – pilnie tępić mikroby w sypialni bogacza, ale ze spokojem wyłączamy z zakresu naszego widzenia fakt przemieszkiwania dzieci pospołu z prosiętami. Któryż z medyków tego wieku zajął się higieną hotelu Château-Rouge? Kto z nas tu w Warszawie wdał się w to, jak mieszka rodzina żydowska na Parysowie? – Co to ma być? – spytał prawie szeptem jakiś głos z głębi sali. – Ce sont des flaki z olejem... – rzekł blondyn o twarzy Apollina trąc swe binokle w rogowej oprawie. Judym słyszał szyderczy ton i widział złe uśmiechy, ale brnął dalej w swoim podnieceniu: – Czy nie jest naszym obowiązkiem szerzyć higienę tam, gdzie nie tylko jej nie ma, ale gdzie panują stosunki tak okropne? Któż to ma czynić, jeśli nie my? Życie nasze całe składa się z pasma poświęceń. Wczesną młodość spędzamy w trupiarni a całość wieku w szpitalu. Praca nasza jest to walka ze śmiercią. Co może się porównać z pracą lekarza? Czy praca na roli, czy w fabryce, czy „zajęcie” urzędnika, kupca, rzemieślnika, nawet żołnierza? Każda myśl tutaj, każdy krok, każdy czyn, musi być zwyciężaniem ślepych i strasznych sił natury. Ze wszech stron, z oczu każdego chorego patrzy w nas zaraza i śmierć. Gdy zbliża się cholera, gdy wszyscy ludzie tracą rozsądek, zamykają w pośpiechu szachrajskie kramy swoje i uciekają, lekarz sam jeden idzie naprzeciwko tej niedoli kraju. Wówczas dopiero widać jak w lustrze, czym my jesteśmy. Wówczas słuchają naszych rad, naszych zleceń, postanowień i rozkazów. Ale gdy mór przemija; plemię chlebożerne wraca do swego zgiełku i urządza się tak, jak z tym silniejszym w gromadzie dogodniej. Rola nasza się kończy. Idziemy między tłum i zgadzamy się z rozsądkiem stada. Zamiast ująć w ręce ster życia, zamiast według praw nieomylnej nauki wznosić mur odgradzający życie od śmierci, wolimy doskonalić wygodę i ułatwiać życie bogacza, ażeby pospołu z nim dzielić okruchy zbytku. Lekarz dzisiejszy – to lekarz ludzi bogatych. – Proszę o głos! – rzekł wysoki, chudy staruszek z faworytami białymi jak mleko. – Proszę o głos! – ostro, z niedbałością rzekł ów blondyn w binoklach, z lekka unosząc się na krzesełku w stronę gospodarza domu. Przez salę płynął szmer znamionujący głęboką niechęć. – Medycyna dzisiejsza – ciągnął Judym – jako fakt bierze powód choroby i leczy ją samą, bynajmniej nie usiłując zwalczać przyczyn. Ciągle mówię o leczeniu nędzarzy... W sali ktoś półgłośno się roześmiał. Szmer był coraz wyraźniejszy i niegrzeczny. – Ja tu nie mówię o nadużyciach ordynarnych, o praktykach przeróżnych lekarzy kolejowych, fabrycznych itd., lecz zawsze o położeniu higieny. Mówię o tym, że gdy człowiek pracujący w fabryce, gdzie po całych dniach płukał sztaby żelaza w kwasie siarczanym, w wodzie i wapnie gaszonym, dostaje zgorzeli płuc i uda się do szpitala, zostanie wykurowany jako tako, to ów człowiek wraca do tegoż zajęcia. Jeżeli pracownik zajęty w cukrowni przy wyrobie superfosfatu przez oblewanie węgla kostnego kwasem siarczanym, gdzie całe wnętrze szopy napełnia się parą kwasu siarkowego i gdzie gazy po spaleniu pikrynianu potasu wdychane wywołują zgorzel płuc – ulegnie tej chorobie, to po wypisaniu go ze szpitala wraca do swojej szopy. W lodowniach browarów... pleuritis purulenta... – To rzecz jakiejś opieki nad wychodzącym ze szpitala, a bynajmniej nie lekarza... – rzekł gospodarz. – Lekarza obowiązek... – właśnie wykurować. Gdyby zaczął szukać miejsc odpowiednich dla swoich pacjentów, byłby może dzielnym filantropem, ale z wszelką pewnością złym lekarzem... – wołał ktoś inny. – Zawsze „opieka”, zawsze „filantrop” – bronił się Judym. – Nie jest moim zamiarem żądać, ażeby lekarz szukał miejsca dla swych uzdrowionych pacjentów. Stan lekarski ma obowiązek, ma nawet prawo zakazać w imieniu umiejętności, ażeby chory wracał do źródła zguby swego zdrowia. – Dobre sobie! Znakomita idylla! – Co też kolega!... – słychać było ze stron wszystkich. – To właśnie, coście tu szanowni koledzy swoimi protestami stwierdzili, nazywam lekceważeniem i zgoła pomijaniem przyczyn choroby, kiedy idzie o ludzi biednych. My lekarze mamy wszelką władzę niszczenia suteren, uzdrowotnienia fabryk, mieszkań plugawych, przetrząśnięcia wszelkich krakowskich Kazimierzów, lubelskich dzielnic żydowskich. W naszej to jest mocy. Gdybyśmy tylko chcieli korzystać z przyrodzonych praw stanu, musiałaby nam być posłuszna zarówno ciemnota, jak siła pieniędzy... To rzekłszy Judym złożył zeszyt i usiadł. Nie był to wcale koniec odczytu. Istniała tam jeszcze część trzecia, zawierająca przeróżne liryczne projekty. Do wygłoszenia tego ustępu, oddzielonego w rękopisie trzema gwiazdkami, dr Tomasz nie czuł się na siłach, formalnie tchu nie miał. Miny zgromadzonych, zakłopotanie gospodarza, sama wreszcie atmosfera zebrania wyraźnie znamionowała zabazgranie się prelegenta zupełne. Lekcja ani była dość silna, żeby rozjątrzyć i wstrząsnąć, ani dość nowa, ażeby czymkolwiek olśnić. Patrzono na Judyma ze spokojem i bez gniewu, a te wejrzenia mówiły: „Widziało się, żeś lew srogi, a tyś tylko dudy czyjeś, i to kto wie, czy nie ośle...” Gdy się zupełnie uciszyło, wstał z krzesła staruszek z faworytami, dr Kalecki, i zaczął wyłuszczać swe zdania sformułowane i pełne życia: – Kolega Judym – mówił – dał nam rzecz piękną, pochlebnie i wymownie świadczącą o jego uczuciach altruistycznych, żywości imaginacji – i studiach w Paryżu. Miło jest w dzisiejszych czasach, niestety bardzo przesiąkniętych utylitaryzmem, spotkać lekarza z czuciem tak żywym, z sercem tak gorącym i pełnym tkliwości. Toteż ośmielę się złożyć w imieniu zgromadzonych koledze Judymowi szczery wyraz wdzięczności za jego pracę... Po tym zwrocie, który Tomaszowi zdał się być natrząsaniem z jego nędzy, dr Kalecki przystąpił do odczytu ze strony krytycznej i mówił: – Rzecz poruszona przez kolegę Judyma właściwie składa się z kilku kwestii, a zahacza o niebo i piekło. Z tego wszakże, cośmy słyszeli, dadzą się, jak myślę, wydzielić trzy sprawy główne: primo – sprawa czysto naukowa: sprawa higieny żywota klas ubogich, secundo – sprawa społeczna, tertio – środki zaradcze. Każdy z tych punktów – to góra obrosła dzikim lasem, zawalona odłamami skał, przecięta jarami, gdzie jeszcze wiedźmy nocują. A więc – co się tyczy punktu pierwszego. Nie będą wspominał o tym, co tu kolega prelegent nam przedstawił. Są to fakty sumiennie spostrzeżone i barwnie opowiedziane. Fakty, dodam od siebie, bardzo smutne. Co się tyczy stosunków francuskich, to rzecz prosta, kwestię muszę zostawić na uboczu, gdyż jej nie badałem specjalnie. Wiem jednakże z pewnością, iż cele miłosierdzia pochłaniają w Paryżu dziesięć milionów, wyraźnie, dziesięć milionów franków rocznie. Nie jest to sumka mała. Wiadomo również, że istnieją tam całe stowarzyszenia łotrów żebrzących, całe syndykaty utrzymujące baby, które na ulicach symulują porody, rozsyłające mniemanych epileptyków, obłąkanych, wszelkiego rodzaju kaleki itd. W ogóle nie należy zapominać, kiedy się te sprawy roztrząsa, o wiecznie mądrym zdaniu Herberta Spencera: „Wymawiając słowa – biedny człowiek, nie myślimy wcale – zły człowiek”. Nie chcę przez to powiedzieć, że lekceważę takie zjawisko jak Cité de Femme en Culotte... Przejdźmy do stosunków naszych. Kolega prelegent ubolewał tutaj nad dolą parobków, żydostwa itd. W istocie rzecz się ma i tu, i tam nieświetnie, ale z naciskiem to muszę sformułować, choćby się kolega Judym miał na mnie gniewać, że to nie są rzeczy lekarza. Amicus Plato, sed magis amica veritas – to darmo. Tak to wygląda, jakby lekarz pogotowia ratunkowego wezwany do dwu szewców, którzy się skłuli nożami, zamiast ich opatrzeć, rozpoczął prelekcję o szkodliwości bójek. Co tu mogą zaradzić lekarze? Oświecać, oświecać ciemny motłoch folwarczny i wpływać na jego chlebodawców – to i wszystko. Ale to się robi, robi się na pewno, jak stwierdzają koledzy praktycy z prowincji. Robi się więcej, niżby sądzić można z daleka, z wysokości takich czy innych paradoksów. Jak wszędzie, tak i tutaj najlepszą cząstkę obiera sobie, a przynajmniej powinna obierać filantropia, owa siostra miłosierdzia ludzkości. Patrzmy na stan rzeczy. Mamy przed oczyma wzrost ducha miłosierdzia, ofiarności, istnego zapału klas wyższych do spieszenia z pomocą tam, ku tej nizinie, którą dr Judym z taką swadą maluje. Ileż to ofiar spłynęło do sakwy jałmużniczej w ciągu tego roku, ile łez otartych zostało bez żadnego frazesu, w sekrecie nawet przed obrońcami „ludu”. Nie będę nazywał, nie będę wytykał palcem tych spomiędzy kolegów tutaj zebranych, którzy spieszą na każde wezwanie cierpiącej niedoli, którzy czas swój, zdrowie i życie niosą w ofierze, bez myśli o tym, że spełniają jakąś tam misję. Po prostu czynią, co trzeba, co wskazuje obowiązek serca, sumienia... źle mówię, przyzwyczajenia albo wprost nałogu. – Brawo! brawo!... – słychać było żywe okrzyki ze wszystkich kątów lokalu. – A teraz rzućmy jeszcze okiem... Czy w istocie tak źle jest z nami? Oto powstają wystawy higieniczne, towarzystwa przeciwżebracze, urządza się przytułki noclegowe, funduje kąpiele dla ludu, zabawy – a wreszcie towarzystwo higieniczne, nic nie mówiąc o dziełach miłosierdzia dokonywanych w ciszy. Panowie, nie mamy potrzeby rumienić się wobec zarzutu kolegi dra Judyma, jakoby lekarz dzisiejszy był lekarzem ludzi bogatych. We wszystkich tych sprawach, na które patrzymy, stan lekarski nie tylko dawał inicjatywę, ale może z dumą o sobie mówić: magna pars fui. Kolega Judym jest młodym człowiekiem. Serce podyktowało mu słowa goryczy, bo samo, widać, wiele cierpień zniosło. Dziś on się może jeszcze do zawziętości, do stronniczego uprzedzenia względem medyków warszawskich nie przyzna, ale gdy mu szron włosy ubieli, na pewno potwierdzi moje słowa, że wydał dziś sąd zły i krzywdzący. My mu to wszystko już dziś szczerze i zupełnie z serca odpuszczamy... Judym uczuł w sobie ni z tego, ni z owego coś w rodzaju skruchy. Nawet w myśli nie postało mu nigdy przypuszczenie, że to, co mówił o rzeczach higieny, można mu będzie z serca odpuścić. Zanim jednak zdołał zorientować się w gąszczu nowych a tak niezwykłych uczuć, wstał doktor Płowicz, który był jednocześnie z drem Kaleckim o głos prosił, i ostrym, donośnym tonem rzekł, co następuje: – Szanowny kolega Kalecki sformułował wszystko, co o materiach przez prelegenta poruszonych rzec by można. Według mnie kolega Kalecki w jednym tylko miejscu użył barwy zbyt nikłej na odparcie zarzutów doktora Judyma. Mówię o tym punkcie, gdzie autor odczytu narzuca lekarzowi dzisiejszemu obowiązek ulepszania stosunków społecznych. Jest to pretensja dzika, a przemienia się w napaść formalną, gdzie surowy krytyk twierdzi, że praca lekarza polega na udoskonalaniu życia bogaczów, ażeby pospołu z nimi dzielić się okruchami zbytku. Ja tu wiele rzeczy pominę zupełnym milczeniem. Nie będę się rozwodził nad tym, że rdzeniem życiowym, istotą spraw ludzkich niezwalczoną jest dążność każdego człowieka do kultury, wyższości, życia w pięknym mieszkaniu, nawet horribile dictu! dążność do bogactwa. Nie wiem, dlaczego lekarz miałby być wykluczony od uczestnictwa w podziale tych zresztą marnych bogactw tutejszego padołu. Chyba dlatego, że, jak sam przyznaje nasz srogi zoil, harujemy ze wszystkich zawodowców najciężej i w najpodlejszych warunkach. Ale, jak zaznaczyłem, nie będę się nad tym rozwodził, bo, co tu w bawełnę obwijać, nie ma nad czym. Gdy doktor Judym zawiesi na swych drzwiach tabliczkę z godzinami przyjęć, gdy będzie miał do okrycia i wykarmienia nie tylko swe studenckie ciało, ale także osoby drogiej kobiety i dziecka, wówczas da Bóg doczekać, może usłyszymy od niego mniej surowe słowo na temat przywar stanu lekarskiego. Chcę tu podnieść rzecz inną, mianowicie zwrócić uwagę kolegi Judyma na tę okoliczność, że jego myśli i wzloty altruistyczne nie mają silnego gruntu. Lekarze nie trzymają wcale w ręku władzy, jaką im kolega przypisuje. Gdyby najszczerzej i najusilniej chcieli zmusić szynkarza z Château-Rouge do zastosowania tak zwanych wymagań higieny, to im się to w żadnym razie nie uda. Świat jest to chytry przemysłowiec, który nie myśli wcale pieniędzy zebranych wydawać w tym celu, ażeby biedny pracowniczek mógł sobie lepiej a wygodniej przepędzać życie. Dla sprawdzenia, że tak jest, trzeba zstąpić z wyżyny na padół. Kazania, choćby i bardzo piękne, nic tu nie poradzą. To powiedziawszy doktor Płowicz usiadł. Nastało milczenie trwające czas pewien, milczenie kłopotliwe i przykre. – Chciałem dorzucić parę wyrazów... – rzekł Tomasz głosem wątłym, chwiejnie dźwigając się ze swego krzesełka. – Prosimy... – szepnął ktoś z głębi. – Otóż, otóż... nie myślałem, że mój wywód, to jest... moje przedstawienie rzeczy sprowadzi tak niespodziewane opinie. Nie miałem myśli obrażania stanu lekarskiego, owszem, pragnąłem go uczcić za pomocą tego, com mniemał o jego roli w społeczeństwie ludzkim. Zdaje mi się to być dziwnym, że szanowni koledzy znaleźli w tym właśnie kamień obrazy. Przecie ja nie wymagałem od lekarzy ani filantropii, broń Boże! ani tego, żeby nie byli ludźmi bogatymi. Czyż ja nie mówiłem? Mówiłem i powtarzam, że lekarz dzisiejszy jest sługą, lekarzem-sługą ludzi bogatych. Czy sam jest bogaczem, to rzecz drugorzędna. Ponieważ zaś moja myśl zrozumianą nie została, więc ją rozwijam w inny sposób. Lekarz dzisiejszy nie chce nawet zrozumieć, a raczej usiłuje nie zrozumieć tej prawdy, że sprowadzając do zera posłannictwo swoje współdziała z chytrym, jak mówi dr Płowicz, światem-przemysłowcem. Nie należy służyć „mamonie”. Mieć ją można, mnie to ani grzeje, ani ziębi. A teraz co do mieszkań, przytułków i tych poczciwych kąpieli... Sądzę, że szanowny kolega Kalecki źle zapatruje się na znaczenie tych instytucji. Fundowanie kąpieli dla ludu przez osoby postronne, przez filantropów, uważam za dążność chybioną... – Paradne! – zawołał ktoś na sali. – ...gdyż odwraca naszą uwagę od tego, czyim obowiązkiem jest kąpiel dla swoich pracowników urządzić. Jeśli dyrektor kopalni węgla wychodzi z podziemia, to ma do dyspozycji wannę urządzoną przez właściciela kopalni. Cóż byśmy sądzili, gdyby dla takiego dyrektora fundował wannę kolega doktor Płowicz z własnych, krwawo zapracowanych, a jednak marnych funduszów? Tymczasem gdy chodzi o jakiegoś człeczynę poniżej sztygara stojącego na drabinie socjalnej, nic nie mamy przeciwko temu, ażeby doktor Płowicz z własnego majątku fundował mu sposób ablucji zabrudzonego siedliska duszy. Oto gdzie leży kwestia. Utyskujemy, łamiemy ręce nad brudami miast, nad niechlujstwem ludu, my, lekarze, a gdy nastręcza się możność od jednego zamachu skasować niechlujstwo... – Ciekawa rzecz, gdzie się ta możność nastręcza? -...żądając otwarcia łaźni przez tego, w czyim interesie potem i brudem okryli się ludzie – my na miasto, do filantropa. To samo... – Ale kto ma nastawać, kto? Jaki organ, jakim sposobem? – My, lekarze! My, sól ziemi, my, rozum, my, ręka kojąca wszelką boleść... – Jakim sposobem, jakim cudem? – Zmówmy się między sobą, naradźmy, wydajmy uchwałę i walczmy z głupotą społeczeństwa, które nie widzi, co to jest ulica Krochmalna albo Kazimierz krakowski... – Kpisz pan czy o drogę pytasz! – Bynajmniej! Jeżeli przychodzą do mnie po radę, to niech jej słuchają! W przeciwnym razie nie leczę, nie leczę wcale! Jeśli nie niszczę źródeł śmierci... Mówiąc to wszystko Judym tracił stopniowo a szybko poczucie pewności siebie. Formalne, kategoryczne a śmiałe zaprzeczenia wydarły mu z głowy najsilniejsze argumenty. Chciał mówić jeszcze o mnóstwie kwestii, ale podobnie jak przedtem – stracił odwagę. W tej samej chwili, gdy on nie wiedział, co właśnie dalej mówić, nastało w sali zupełne milczenie. W przeciwległym kącie grono zebrane przy stoliku zaczęło głośno rozmawiać o czymś innym. Gospodarz uniósł się ze swego miejsca i oczyma dał znać żonie, że czas prosić do kolacji. Większość zebranych wstawała... Judym usiadł na swym miejscu spocony, z uczuciem, jakby miał głowę pełną suchego piasku. Widział, że goście przechodzą grupami do sali jadalnej... Nie był pewny, czy ma wyjść, czy zostać. Gdy się wahał, usłyszał obok siebie głos dra Czernisza: – Kolega będzie łaskaw... Proszę... Wtedy wstał ze swego miejsca i wraz z innymi przeszedł do pokoju stołowego. Przy kolacji, która dla niego była prawdziwą męczarnią, miał w sąsiedztwie doktorową Czerniszową, która zadawała mu jakieś uprzejme pytania, zmuszała do wypowiadania bezmyślnych zdań o literaturze, malarstwie, nawet o jakimś bilu angielskim... Chwilami czuł dziką wściekłość; miał formalny impuls, żeby powstać i zdzielić tę piękną kobietę pięścią między oczy. Jak na urągowisko nie tylko trzymał, ale ze wszystkich stron widział w umyśle racje swoje, głębokie fikcje obmyślone w samotności. Nikt nań uwagi nie zwracał, więc mógł w przerwach między pytaniami gospodyni ćwiczyć do woli swój esprit d'escalier. Kiedy niekiedy tylko zatrzymywało się na nim w przelocie czyjeś spojrzenie i wówczas widział w nim drwinę, której bezlitosne oblicze zakryte było kapturem towarzyskiej przyzwoitości. Późno w nocy skończyła się kolacja. Część zgromadzenia wróciła do salonu. Inni z cygarami wędrowali do gabinetu, niektórzy zaś po angielsku wymknęli się za drzwi. Do szeregu ostatnich należał Judym. W bramie kamienicy, która była od dawna zamknięta, kilku z uczestników zebrania „wypukiwało” stróża stękającego przed opuszczeniem izdebki. Grono to milczało i gdy się drzwi otwarły, pożegnano Judyma szybkim „dobranoc” i uchyleniem kapeluszów. Został i szedł w tę samą stronę tylko jakiś otyły, niski, wiekowy eskulap, którego Judym zauważył na zebraniu. Była to figura rozlana, o żydowskich rysach i ruchach. – Kolega w którą stronę? – spytał Judym. – Ja? W stronę Krochmalnej... A kolega? – Na Długą. – No to idziemy w jednym kierunku. – Niekoniecznie. – Owszem. Dlaczego? Ja mogę zboczyć. Przyznam się zresztą koledze, że milej mi będzie iść razem. O tej godzinie... po prostu strach jest iść piechotą. W naszej okolicy niech Bóg zachowa! – A, jeżeli tak. Judym szedł wielkimi krokami. Grubas biegł przy nim, sapiąc i wydmuchując dym z cygara, którego niedopałek żarzył się w samych niemal jego wąsach. Gdy już oddalili się znacznie od mieszkania doktorostwa Czerniszów, dr Chmielnicki rzekł: – Szczerze dziś współczułem koledze... Judym miał inne wyobrażenie o tym współczuciu, zauważył był bowiem przypadkowo tłuściocha, jak prześcigał innych we wzgardliwym nadymaniu ust i w obfitości min ironicznych. – Dlaczegoż to kolega miał mi współczuć?... – Jak to dlaczego? Czy kolega może dziś czuć przesyt z nadmiaru krytyki życzliwej? U nas, niestety, tak zawsze. Jeżeli ktoś wyrasta nad głowy tłumu, zaraz go... – Szanowny kolego, ja nie marzyłem o wyrastaniu nad jakiekolwiek głowy. – Ja wiem, ja rozumiem! Mówię nie o zamiarze, lecz o fakcie... – Żałuję teraz, że czytałem moją elukubrację... – Ależ dlaczego? – Dlatego, że ten wyskok sprowadził między innymi takie oto drwiny szanownego kolegi. – Kolega się mylisz! Na honor... Mnie imponują ludzie odważni. A co znaczy być wyśmiewanym, być zadręczonym tym wiecznym śmiechem, jak chory indyk przez stado, to ja wiem najlepiej. – Jak to? – Proszę kolegi, od pierwszej klasy przez całe gimnazjum, przez cały uniwersytet, przez całe życie jestem śmieszny. Dlaczego? Ja nie wiem. Oczywiście przede wszystkim dlatego, że mam przyjemność być z Żydów, a po wtóre dlatego, że się nazywam Chmielnicki. Przodkowie moi, nawiasem mówiąc wcale nie lichwiarze ani nie oszuści, pochodzili z miasteczka Chmielnika, więc ich zwano Chmielnickimi. Gdyby byli wiedzieli, ile z racji tego nazwiska wycierpi ich potomek, wcale niegłupi doktor, byliby wybrali dla siebie i dla mnie nie tyle kozackie nazwisko. Mogliby się byli przecie nazwać Staszowskimi, Stopnickimi, Oleśnickimi, Kurozwęckimi, Pińczowskimi, Buskimi. Byłoby to im, a i mnie najzupełniej obojętne. Ze mnie drwili nawet profesorowie. Pamiętam, w Dorpacie nasz nieboszczyk prosektor pyta mię pewnego razu przy całym audytorium: – Panie Chmielnicki, czy aby wierzysz w nieśmiertelność duszy? Pytanie było żartobliwe, a kategoryczne. Odpowiedziałem: – Panie profesorze, tak jest, ja wierzę. – A gdzież ona jest ta pańska dusza? – Jak to gdzie? Jest w ciele człowieka. – W całym ciele, czy w jakiej części siedzi pańska dusza, panie Chmielnicki? – W całym ciele siedzi, profesorze. – A jeżeli człowiekowi urzynają nogę, cóż się dzieje z duszą? Czy urzynają również kawałek duszy? Pomyślałem chwilę i mówię: – Nie. Wtedy zapewne dusza podnosi się cokolwiek wyżej. Ten dialog szeroko i daleko uczynił mnie sławnym. Gdybym dziś dał światu nieomylny sposób leczenia gruźlicy, zawsze pamiętano by, że to ten „Czerkies”. Chmielnicki, co ma nieśmiertelną duszę, która w miarę okoliczności podnosi się wyżej. – Proszę kolegi, czyliż jest choć jeden człowiek, który by nie dźwigał na plecach takiego kosza śmieszności? My sami każdemu z przechodzących wrzucamy jakąś bryłkę ciężaru. To samo czynią z nami bliźni nasi. Nic darmo... – Nie nie! Co innego jest to, o czym kolega mówiesz, a co innego specjalne brzemię moje. To nie kosz, który można zrzucić, lecz garb. Niosę zawsze taki, jakiego ciężar poznałeś pan dzisiejszego wieczora. – Ależ to co innego. – Tak, co innego, bo to było, daruje kolega, zasłużone, cokolwiek zasłużone, moje zaś jest to śmieszność, którą się niesie bez własnej winy. – Więc ja dziś zasłużyłem... – No, nie! Ja się mało znam. Ale, proszę kolegi, jak można... Takie ostre wystąpienie przeciwko uznanym prawdom, a nawet, powiem sumiennie, przeciwko... oczywistości. Medycyna to jest medycyna, to jest fach. Ja się nauczyłem, wydałem pieniądze, włożyłem ogrom pracy, ja umiem, mam patent – więc leczę. Dlaczego medycyna ma być związana z filantropią, a inżynieria nie, prawo nie, filologia nie! – Nic nie chcę słyszeć o filantropii! – No, to z tymi obowiązkami społecznymi. Dlaczego nie ma obowiązków społecznych rzeźnik, stolarz, poeta, tylko lekarz? – Wie pan co, nie mówmy o tym. – Możemy nie mówić, jeżeli kolega nie życzysz sobie mówić o tym ze mną. Ale mnie kolegi żal. – Ech, jeszcze stoję na nogach. – Kolega wspomniałeś o tych biednych szajgecach z Parysowa... Ach, Boże! To była krótka wzmianka, ale w niej malowało się coś takiego.. Dzisiaj już mało kto mówi u nas o Żydach jak o ludziach. Jeżeli się o nich mówi, to po to tylko, żeby ich przyrównać do „robactwa”, które oblazło i żre „ludzi”. Kiedy czytam dzisiejsze pisma, pisma, które jawnie wzywają do nienawiści, do wygładzania, wyrzucania, tępienia Żydów, dzisiaj, i to w imię zasad Jezusa Chrystusa... – Proszę kolegi... – Proszę kolegi, já każde niedzielne wydanie pism... tych pism antysemickich odchorowuję... – Po cóż się wzruszać byle czym! – Byle czym! – No tak. Pisma takie wydają szuje, nędzne łajdaki, które na szerzeniu nienawiści między ludźmi, na niszczeniu solidarności robią majątki. Z tego zatrutego posiewu budują sobie kamienice Ale czy wy sami dużo zrobiliście dla podniesienia żydowskiej masy? – Czy wiele zrobiliśmy? Życie w to kładziemy. Pracujemy dzień i noc. – Więc dlaczegóż, kolego, mówisz, że nie mam racji wzywając medyków do roli, jaka im się należy? – Bo tamto robimy dla Żydów, my, Żydzi. Tu gra rolę miłość. – Właśnie, właśnie. Miłość! Mało też zrobiliście nadymani przez waszą „miłość”. Ja chciałem udowodnić lekarzom, co powinni czynić pod naciskiem nie miłości bynajmniej, lecz wskazań zimnego rozumu. Byli na Długiej, przed bramą domu, w którym mieszkał dr Tomasz. Na odgłos dzwonka dr Chmielnicki zorientował się dopiero, że gawędząc przycwałował aż tak daleko. Właśnie przejeżdżała dorożka, więc ją zatrzymał i gramoląc się na stopień perorował: – Kolega się mylisz! Medycyna – to fach. Zlazł raptem znowu, potknął się w rynsztoku, chwycił Judyma za klapę paltota i mówił mu w sekrecie: – Medycyna to interes jak każdy inny. Nie zapomnij kolega o tym... – Dobrze, dobrze. Nie mam możności o tym zapomnieć, nie mam nawet środka. Ale gdyby mi danym było przeżyć na tym świecie pięćdziesiąt lat jeszcze, ujrzałbym wszystko to, o czym dziś mówiłem, jako fakty zrealizowane. Medycyna będzie wykreślała drogi życia masom ludzkim, podniesie je i świat odrodzi. – Mrzonki... – Tak samo z pewnością mówili w zeszłym wieku ci „medycy”, co to z narzędziami swego „fachu” objeżdżali dwory pańskie pokornie wypytując się, czy kto nie jest słaby, gdy im kto twierdził, że stan lekarski będzie zajmował to ogromne stanowisko, jakie już ma dzisiaj. Kolega się żalisz na szyderstwa, które cię spotykają. Pomyśl, co by cię czekało, ciebie, Żyda-lekarza, sto lat temu?... Doktor Chmielnicki wwalił się w dorożkę i krzyknął na woźnicę pragnąc zagłuszyć wzmiankę o żydostwie: – Krochmalna!... Tom 01 Rozdział 03